


Belted

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: A little bit of Jane The Virgin's narrator comes through while Ruby attends to Snow White.Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag 7 - lick as requested by katleept.





	

Ruby struggled against her bonds, but it was no use, she couldn’t move her arms!

Actually she could, but only if she slipped them up and out of the belt settled loosely around her waist.

She didn’t want to get loose though, not when Snow was right there in front of her.

Naked.

With legs open.

Calling.

No, scratch that, _moaning_ her name.

‘Ruuuby, please, now. I need you.’

And so, Ruby shuffled over and leaned over to lightly lick Snow’s clit. Snow’s hips pushed upwards to meet her tongue.

‘Yes, more, please,’ uttered Snow.

Ruby nosed Snow’s thigh for a moment and then thrust her tongue into Snow, mouthing at her labia.

She had to stop for a moment to soak in all the wonderful sounds that Snow was making.

‘Don’t stop!’

‘Yes, Princess,’ said Ruby, grinning before she started giving Snow long strokes, flattening her tongue to cover as much delicate skin as possible.


End file.
